


Trapped Between A Rock and a Hard Place

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, Incest, Intercrural Sex, Kuron and Shiro are Twins, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sharing Partners, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), please read the tags and/or the author's note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Kuron has been hands-on and touching Keith a lot lately. Keith talks to Shiro about it because he's a little worried that Kuron might be lonely. Shiro knows exactly how to handle his brother's problem.





	Trapped Between A Rock and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> **warning: the incest is very minor. it's mentions of it, the twins kissing, and then shiro blows kuron. that's it. the main focus is keith getting dicked down by some handsome men.**  
>  the requester wished to remain anonymous for this, but thank you for coming to me for this idea! i hope i was able to do it justice. ♥

“What a cute little housewife you make.”

Keith almost jumped out of Shiro’s shirt as an arm wrapped around his waist. Beside him stood Kuron, Shiro’s older twin. Where Shiro had a scar over his nose, Kuron’s scar reached from his hairline, over his left eye, and down to his chin. What others may seem as disfiguring or ugly, Keith always thought it gave him a bit of charm. It was a shame he never saw Kuron with any kind of significant other in his life or in the apartment.

It led Keith to believe that may be the reason for Kuron’s recent behavior. Lately, he had been handsy with Keith, holding him close or “trapping” him against a counter. There were moments when Kuron would have a hand on his lower back to lead him through the crowd. Shiro never seemed to notice or didn’t mind what his brother was doing.

Keith couldn’t say he cared, either. He knew that Kuron was just as much of a gentleman as his little brother was. His hands-on approach towards Keith never made him feel uncomfortable. If it did, he knew Kuron would back off if he asked.

That didn’t change how strange it was to have Kuron touch him like it was Shiro doing so.

He lowered the flame on the French toast he was cooking and turned around in Kuron’s grip. Keith linked his fingers behind his neck. The shudder that went through the twin’s body didn’t go unnoticed by him. He slowly backed Kuron into the kitchen island, pressing most of his weight against him. This seemed to please him, and large, familiar hands were on Keith’s waist.

“Wouldn’t you like that, hm?” Keith questioned in a sultry tone. “Just me staying at home, cooking for you, ready to spread my legs whenever you want me?”

Another shudder wracked Kuron’s body and Keith’s pride swelled. “Well, as much as I would like that, I think Takashi might have a different say in the matter.” He squeezed Keith’s waist and pressed him back. “You should probably get that food to him or he’ll get ‘hangry’. It’s not a pretty sight.”

Keith smiled and turned back to the stove. “Don’t I know it. Do you want me to make you any?”

“Nah, I have leftover pizza from the other night that I’m gonna eat. Tell Takashi that he has to call our parents later.” Kuron kissed the side of Keith’s head.

From the corner of his eye, Keith watched as Kuron reached into the fridge, grabbed a slice from the pizza box inside and disappear from the kitchen. He pushed the idea of eating cold pizza out of his mind long enough to finish cooking his and Shiro’s breakfast.

Plating the food, Keith grabbed forks and the syrup before padding down to Shiro’s bedroom. He was still sleeping, sprawled out half naked with the sheet covering him. His light snores were filling the room and Keith smiled. It was cute to hear them and then hear Shiro deny that he snored at all. Even though Kuron helped confirm that Shiro snored, it was still a fact that was denied by him.

He placed the plate on the nightstand and crawled onto the bed. Keith straddled Shiro’s hips, feeling his dick through the sheet and his underwear. Even flaccid he was big, and he loved it. “Shiro, it’s time to wake up.”

No response.

Keith sighed. It seemed that he would have to fight dirty. He rolled his hips slowly, feeling the cock beneath him slowly stir. Shiro soon reacted as well, taking in a stuttering breath. He looked at Keith through half-lidded eyes then looked down at their connected hips.

With a sigh, he fell back against his pillow. “Didn’t we do it enough last night…?”

“Yeah, well, I’m insatiable.” Keith crawled off Shiro’s lap and sat beside his hip. He reached over for the French toast, bringing it close enough for Shiro to smell. “I made your favorite.”

“Mac and Cheese?”

“That’s not a breakfast food, Shiro.”

“Anything can be a breakfast food if you believe.” Shiro sat up on his elbows and looked at the plate. He smiled up at Keith. “Thanks, baby.”

“You’re welcome.” He waited for Shiro to adjust himself on the bed before handing the plate over him. There would be no better time to bring the situation up involving Kuron—Shiro was still tired and his stomach would be full of food. “Have you noticed Kuron’s behavior lately?”

A drop of maple syrup slid down Shiro’s chin. Keith reached out to clean it off. “Not really. What’s been happening?”

He shrugged. “Kuron’s been handsy with me lately. It’s not a bad thing, but it seemed to have come out of nowhere. I think he needs to get someone in his life. … Or get laid.”

“I agree with the getting laid option,” Shiro said with a chuckle. He took a bite out of the food again and swallowed. “I’ll talk to him. He’ll understand if I tell him that he needs to get laid or something like that.”

“That or a fight will break out between you two.”

“We won’t fight.” Shiro placed the plate on the nightstand, leaving two pieces of French toast for Keith. He reached for his boyfriend and pulled him into his lap. “Now, why don’t we finish what we started last night, hm?”

Keith was putty in his hands from the moment Shiro cupped his crotch.

* * *

 

Dinner with the Shirogane twins was something they did on a weekly basis. Typically, Keith would cook for himself and Shiro at his own apartment. On Saturdays, Kuron would cook for all three of them and they would spend the evening together. It was a nice tradition and it made Keith feel like he belonged with them—they made him feel like he was part of the family.

Tonight’s dinner consisted of a traditional dish the twins had when they were kids. It was delicious, and Keith felt like he was in Heaven. Shiro and Kuron constantly went back and forth with stories from when they were kids—some were humorous, and others were just plain embarrassing. All in all, they were having a nice night together.

Shiro put down his utensils and stretched his arms above his head. “Alright. Let me use the bathroom and then we can go ahead and start this horror movie.” He stood up, pointing to Kuron. “Stay on your best behavior.”

Kuron snorted with a roll of his eyes. Keith smiled as Shiro left, leaving them alone together.

He was content with eating his food and being quiet until Kuron spoke to him. When he looked up, Kuron was staring at him with a not so innocent look. Keith had seen that look on Shiro plenty of times before. It was a look that screamed _“I want to devour you”_ and Shiro usually held true to his words. He would pin Keith down and ruin him until he was a twitching mess on the bed. To see Kuron with such a look, though…

Keith was ashamed to admit it was exciting to see.

“So, Keith, how are you liking the food?” Kuron asked. His hand dipped beneath the table, rubbing up and down Keith’s thigh.

He was torn between removing Kuron’s hand or moving it between his legs. “It’s great. Too bad your brother didn’t inherit any of your family’s cooking skills. I’m getting quite bored of eating my own cooking.”

Kuron chuckled. “Takashi is better in other areas besides cooking. Myself, though…” He grinned, moving his hand further up Keith’s thigh until it was between his legs. “I’m quite well-adept in _all_ areas.”

Keith gulped, feeling his temperature rising. His brain couldn’t process anything even as Kuron leaned closer and pressed his lips against his neck. A gasp left Keith and he dropped his utensils on the table. Kuron was leaving feather light kisses along his neck, nipped when he reached a pulse line.

He knew he should feel ashamed that he was growing wet from Kuron’s ministrations, but he couldn’t. It felt _good—_ like how it felt when Shiro peppered his neck with kisses. At some point, Kuron had them both out of their seats and Keith bent a little backward. His hands searched for purchase on Kuron’s shoulders, digging his nails through the fabric to try and get to the skin.

Kuron’s hand moved down to cup his ass through his jeans, massaging the flesh just out of his reach. Keith chewed on his lip. He shouldn’t be doing this—it wasn’t fair to Shiro and it wasn’t fair to Kuron.

“Are you kidding me?”

Keith nearly pushed Kuron off him. It would have worked if Kuron wasn’t holding onto him so tightly. Shiro stood in the hallway leading to the bathroom and bedrooms. His hands were on his hips and he looked disappointed—at Kuron or Keith, he wasn’t sure. Regardless, the look hurt and Keith felt terrible about it.

“Shiro—”

“You couldn’t wait for me, Kuron?” Shiro questioned, tapping his foot. “You just had to go ahead and get Keith started without me? He’s my boyfriend so I get first dibs!”

_What?_

Kuron chuckled, taking a single small step away from Keith. “I couldn’t help it. He just looked so cute sitting there eating.”

Shiro rolled his eyes and didn’t seem bothered at all by what Kuron said.

Keith, on the other hand, was trying to get his head to stop spinning. He pushed against Kuron to get more distance between them. Keith couldn’t say that he was angry, but he was certainly irritated. It seemed that the Shirogane brothers had planned something and kept him in the dark.

That bothered him.

“What the hell is going on?” Keith snapped.

Shiro carefully approached Keith, his hands up in the air to show that he meant no harm. When he got closer, he gently took hold of Keith’s wrists. “Come to the couch and we’ll talk about this, okay?”

Keith wanted to be angry at Shiro, but that was hard. The way he smiled at him had his anger melting like ice in hot water. He was gently led to the couch, Kuron following them. Shiro was gentle as he guided him to sit down on the soft material. Keith’s hands were in Shiro’s, the back of his hands rubbed with large thumbs. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that Kuron perched himself on the arm of the couch.

“There’s something that I’ve wanted to talk to you about for some time,” Shiro said. He squeezed Keith’s hands and Keith could tell that he was nervous, something that he had never seen before. “Kuron and I have a little bit of a… reputation for sharing partners.”

“My partners, his partners, etc,” Kuron added. He grinned and looked at Keith from the corner of his eye. _“Each other.”_

Keith felt his brain short-circuited. He looked at Kuron and then looked back to Shiro. They both had different looks on their face—Kuron with a shit eating grin and Shiro looked embarrassed. It took longer than it should have for things to click into place. When the information finally settled, Keith wasn’t sure if he fully believed it or not.

Kuron and Shiro had sex with each other.

 _Kuron and Shiro_ fucked _each other._

“You have to say something, Keith,” Kuron said, “or you’ll break poor Takashi’s heart.”

He was right. Shiro looked hurt by Keith’s silence. “How long has this been going on…?”

Shiro ran his hand through his hair. “Since we were sixteen, maybe…?”

Kuron moved so that he was behind Keith, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “You should have seen cute little Takashi as an innocent virgin. I was the one who taught him how to suck dick so good.”

“Brother, please… This isn’t the time for this.”

“You’re absolutely right.” Kuron touched Keith’s shoulders and urged him to face him. “It’s the time to talk to Keith about having both Shirogane brothers instead of just one.” He ran his thumb over Keith’s bottom lip. “Wouldn’t that be fun?”

Once more, his brain short-circuited and fried. If he concentrated enough, Keith could smell smoke in the air. Kuron was asking if it was alright to join him and Shiro in bed. It was a fantasy that he had played in his head and only dreamed about. He never intended for it to come to this. In fact, Keith never planned on asking Shiro if they could do it.

It felt like Kuron and Shiro had read his mind and wanted to make his darkest fantasies come true.

“Keith, listen to me,” Shiro said, forcing his boyfriend to look back at him. “If you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to. Neither Kuron or I would force you into something that makes you uncomfortable. Just say the word and we’ll back off.”

That was the last thing Keith wanted. And to show Shiro that, he lunged forward and pulled him into a searing kiss.

It forced Shiro to fall back against the couch, the back of his head hitting the arm. Keith pulled away and licked his lips. “Do you think you both can fuck me at the same time? Or do you think I can’t handle it?”

Kuron chuckled. He was hovering over Keith and Shiro now, his crotch against Keith’s ass. His cock was hard, and he ground it against Keith. “I think you can handle it, but Takashi might think differently.”

Shiro chewed on his bottom lip. “Kuron, we… we can’t do that to Keith.”

“Hey, shhh, shhh.” Kuron dipped his head low and kissed his brother, earning a tiny whimper from him. Keith felt his hole clench from the sight. “If he can handle getting fucked by you, then he can handle getting fucked by us both.”

Keith pushed himself between them again, pressing a hand against Kuron’s chest. “Then stop screwing around and start screwing me.”

Kuron snorted and started to laugh. Beneath him, even Shiro was chuckling from such a terrible line. Keith pouted and looked away from them. He refused to be the center of attention for their teasing.

“Why don’t we give your baby what he wants, Takashi?” Kuron asked. It sounded like he was purring.

Shiro took the initiative and pulled Keith back down into a kiss, wiping away his pout. Keith melted into the touch and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Behind him, Kuron ground against him, nipping at his exposed neck and leaving marks that would last for days. It felt like Keith was in heaven trapped between his boyfriend and his brother. Shiro rolled his hips against his own, grinding his hard cock against his stomach.

It all felt so wonderful.

“Let’s get Keith more comfortable, Takashi.” Kuron wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled him back until he was laying on top of him. His fingers dipped down to his pants, fingering the hem. “Wouldn’t he look good with his pants off?”

“He would,” Shiro answered, sitting up.

His hands expertly removed Keith’s boots and dropped his pants to the floor. Left only in his boxers and shirt, Keith spread his legs wide to accept Shiro between them. He watched as his boyfriend kissed up his leg and buried his face in his crotch. His mouth wrapped around his dick and prodded it with his tongue. It was enough touch for Keith to moan and toss his head back.

Kuron was chuckling in his ear. “Do you feel how good he is with his mouth, Keith? I taught him that.” He reached down and ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair to push him closer to Keith. “Go ahead and show him all that I’ve taught you.”

Shiro moaned and lapped eagerly at Keith’s dick. Soon, Keith’s boxers were soaked through and it felt like he was on the verge of coming at any moment. Kuron seemed to realize this as he pushed Shiro away. Both whimpered and tried to move closer together, but Kuron held Shiro back.

“Now, now,” Kuron said. “There’s still plenty of time to do all that.” His fingers danced along the hem of Keith’s shirt. “We need to get him more naked—I want to see everything.”

Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. He sat up and raised his arms up so that they could pull his shirt over his head. Kuron’s fingers were rubbing his chest through his binder in small circles. Shiro mouth along his stomach, his tongue dipping under the binder’s hem. In just a few flecks of their fingers, Keith’s binder was gone and tossed to the floor with his shirt and pants.

“Beautiful,” Kuron said into his ear.

“And he’s all mine,” Shiro muttered, kissing up Keith’s body. He latched his lips on a pale neck and sucked a dark bruise onto it.

“You’re sharing tonight, little brother,” Kuron reminded. Wrapping his arms around Keith’s torso, he pulled him into his lap. “Let me play with him for a bit. Why don’t you sit back and watch us have fun?”

Shiro chewed on his lip but he obeyed. He moved back to the other side of the couch. His legs were spread wide and he palmed his dick through his pants. Keith wanted to crawl over to him and suck his dick just from the sight alone. He always loved it when Shiro would spread himself out for him.

“Don’t be thinking about him,” Kuron warned, cupping Keith’s cheek. He turned his face towards him. “You’re mine right now.”

Keith melted as Kuron kissed him, his tongue surging into his mouth. It ran over his teeth and coaxed his own tongue to move against his. He whimpered as a hand moved down his chest and to his crotch. They pressed against his hole and palmed his dick. Keith bucked into the touch, trying to get more of it. It felt like he was on the verge of cumming from his touch alone.

Just when he thought he would, Kuron stopped his ministrations. A needy whimper turned into a shriek as Keith was lifted to sit on the back of the couch. Kuron was between his legs, hiking up his boxers so that he could kiss and bite his thighs. He chewed on his lips and ran his fingers through dark hair. From the corner of his eye, he could see Shiro palming himself harder, the top of his pants unbuckled for easier access to his dick.

He couldn’t wait for Shiro to touch himself.

Kuron snapped his fingers. “Look at me, Keith—I want you to look at _me,_ not _him.”_

Keith looked back at Kuron and gasped. He hadn’t realized his boxers were already around his knees, heading towards his ankles. Looking down at his hole, he saw how wet he was and how hard his dick had gotten. Kuron licked his lips as he leaned forward to lick up his hole and dick. A groan left him, and it vibrated through Keith. If Shiro was good at sucking him off, then Kuron would be just as good.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ Keith moaned, spreading his legs wider. He bucked his hips against Kuron’s face. The way his dick was being sucked was amazing. It seemed that Kuron’s tongue was lavishing all over him. “You’re so good at this…”

“I am,” Kuron said with a devilish smirk. He lowered his tongue and plunged it into Keith’s hole, moaning at the taste. “Delicious… Simply delicious. I would have dreams of me doing this.”

“Oh yeah?” Keith asked. He pressed Kuron’s face closer to his hole. “Less talking, more sucking.”

Shiro moved closer and kissed Kuron’s neck. “He likes to get demanding when he’s needy.” His hands moved to Kuron’s pants and undid his belt. “But I want to know what the fantasy was. You should plug your fingers into him—that’ll shut him right up.”

Kuron chuckled and listened to Shiro. He immediately shoved three fingers into Keith’s sopping wet hole. Keith whimpered and bucked his hips, pulling Kuron’s fingers deeper into him. Both brothers grabbed his hips and held him in place so that Kuron could fuck his fingers into him.

“You were right,” Kuron said. “He does shut up when you finger him open.”

“Mhm,” Shiro said. He went back to kissing his brother’s neck. “Tell me what the dream was like.”

“I think about having you both. I’m sucking Keith off and you’re being a good boy and sucking me off.” Kuron groaned when Shiro slipped a hand down the front of his pants. “Go ahead and do it, Takashi—show Keith what a good boy you are.”

Keith was transfixed by what was unfolding before him.

Kuron twisted so that Shiro could easily get to his cock. His pants were brought down just enough for his cock to come out. He took in a deep breath as Shiro lowered his mouth down on his own brother’s dick and swallowed him whole. Keith had never seen Shiro suck a cock like this before. It was an amazing sight. He was watching his boyfriend suck Kuron like a pro. All the training they had done together had proved to be fruitful.

“God, he’s so good at this, Keith,” Kuron moaned. “I trained him so good and he loves doing it.”

Keith bit his lip, staring down at his boyfriend. He bucked his hips to try and get Kuron to start fucking him again or to suck his dick. Anything would be better than the fingers that were in him doing nothing.

Kuron got the hint after a few thrusts. He pulled out his fingers and wrapped his lips around Keith’s dick. The way he sucked him was wonderful and Keith loved it.

He practically rode Kuron’s face, looking down to see Shiro sucking his dick. This was the best thing that could ever happen to him. Keith felt like he was in Nirvana and nothing would pull him down from it. With his boyfriend and his brother, why would he want to be anywhere else but in between them?

His orgasm took him completely by surprise. He cried out and arched his back, cumming in Kuron’s mouth. Hands had to hold him by his arms to keep him from toppling backward to the floor. Kuron cooed to him softly, easing Keith to hunch over him.

“You did so well for me, baby,” Kuron purred. He ran his hands up and down Keith’s sides. “Do you want to get a close look at how good Shiro is at sucking cock?”

Keith licked his lips and nodded. Kuron pushed his brother down to the floor and helped Keith down beside him. They sat side by side on their knees, looking up at Kuron expectantly. The older Shirogane brother groaned. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as his eyes flickered between them both.

“You’re both beautiful on your knees like that.” Kuron cupped Shiro’s chin and brought him closer to his dick. “Why don’t you show Shiro how much I enjoy my cock being sucked? Teach your boyfriend how to please me.”

Shiro groaned and obeyed.

Keith leaned closer as Shiro wrapped his lips around the tip of Kuron’s cock. He could see his cheeks moving about as his tongue roamed around the tip. It only lasted for a few seconds before Shiro took his brother deeper into his mouth. A tiny gasp left Keith when his boyfriend’s nose was flushed against a bed of black curls. He had always known that his boyfriend didn’t have a gag reflex, but it was different seeing it in person.

Squeezing his thighs together, Keith leaned even closer as Shiro moved up and down the cock. Above them, Kuron moaned and spread his legs wider to accommodate them both at his feet. Keith couldn’t quite hear what it was, but it sounded something like “dirty sluts” and other filthy words.

He never thought he would enjoy hearing words like that. Even Shiro hadn’t gone so far as to call him such things. He wanted it to happen so badly, though, and Keith hoped that this would convince him to start doing it.

“Help him, Keith,” Kuron ordered. His hand was placed gently on the back of Keith’s head.

Keith didn’t need to be told twice. When Shiro pulled back, he kissed along the base of Kuron’s cock. He did all the tricks that he knew his boyfriend enjoying, bringing up a hand to dip into Kuron’s pants and play with his balls. It seemed to work since Kuron bucked into the touch. Shiro was still working on the tip of his cock until he pulled off. He kissed down the side until he met Keith at the base, their lips touching in some form of a kiss.

Kuron groaned and bumped his cock against them. Spurred on by his moans, Keith and Shiro worked harder along Kuron’s dick, sucking in all the right places. Shiro grew tired of not being able to properly kiss Keith and grabbed him by the back of the head. He pulled him into a kiss, shoving his tongue into his mouth. Keith whimpered and scooted closer to Shiro, yearning to wrap his limbs around him.

Beside them, Kuron jerked himself off to completion, cumming over their faces.

“Kuron,” Shiro growled, breaking their kiss. “Keith doesn’t want your cum on his face, ugh.”

Before Keith had a chance to clean himself, Shiro was on him. He licked the cum off his face, groaning at the mixed taste of cum and sweat. Keith gripped his face and pulled him into a kiss. The taste of Kuron’s cum was wonderful. He swallowed it down without hesitation. He even went as far as to lick Shiro’s face clean.

“You two are so in love,” Kuron commented.

For a moment, it seemed like Kuron wasn’t there.

Keith pulled Shiro back into a kiss, their hands all over each other. He pushed up Shiro’s shirt and broke the kiss only to remove it. They moved back to the couch, stripping clothes off to puddle on the floor. Shiro was just as bare as Keith was. He straddled strong thighs the moment they were on the furniture, grinding against the cock pressed against him.

Shiro chuckled as Keith kissed down his neck. “You really are insatiable. Didn’t Kuron just get you off not that long ago?”

“I have two hot twins taking care of me. What did you expect?”

“Mm, good point.” Shiro looked over Keith’s shoulder. “Are you going to be ready any time soon, Kuron?”

Keith looked over his shoulder to look. Kuron had stripped himself of all his clothes and was now sitting on the other side of the couch. He was stroking his cock slowly, trying to get himself hard again. His eyes were filled with fire and lust as he stared at them both. Keith ground harder against Shiro—having Kuron stare at them was exciting.

“Oh, I will,” Kuron answered. “Especially if Keith keeps moving like that.” He became more comfortable, slouching in the seat. His hand never stopped moving. “Continue. I like a show.”

He bit back a moan. Shiro pulled him back into a kiss and gripped his hips tightly. Keith ground even harder against the cock between his legs. A tiny gasp left him as his hips were grasped and he was lifted. Shiro kissed his neck, leaving marks alongside Kuron. By the time they were done, he would be completely covered in them.

Keith loved that idea.

Reaching down, Keith gripped Shiro’s cock and brought it to his hole. He ran it up and down his hole, just pushing the tip into him. Both him and Shiro tossed their heads back and moaned. The first press of his cock into him was always amazing.

Slowly, Keith sunk down onto his cock. He was stretched well beyond his limits and even with Kuron sucking his dick, it hadn’t loosened him enough. That was fine, though, because he loved the stretch, loved feeling how big Shiro’s cock was in his hole. There was no greater feeling and Keith would happily live with his cock in him for the rest of his life.

Their hips flushed together, and they sighed. Shiro pressed their foreheads together and they worked on catching their breaths. They could hear Kuron behind them, slowly jerking himself off and letting out quiet moans. Keith met Shiro’s eye and they were on the same wavelength, silently agreeing to give Kuron the best show he had ever seen.

Keith braced his hands on Shiro’s chest and slowly raised himself up. His cock dragged deliciously along his walls. He stopped when just the tip was inside him. Keith moved his hips around in a circle, pulling a moan out of Shiro. Just as slowly, he lowered himself until the cock was completely inside him.

 _God,_ Shiro felt so good.

They lost themselves in the movement of each other. Shiro would help Keith up and down his cock, clutching to his hips tightly. Sometimes, Keith would drag his nails down his chest, leaving angry red lines to overlap with his scars. An upward thrust would have Keith melted down into a whimpering mess. He raised his hands to play with his own chest, running his nails over his nipples.

“Did you two forget about me?”

Keith nearly jumped as Kuron pressed against his back. More kisses were delivered to his neck and he tossed his head back to rest on Kuron’s shoulder. “We could never forget about you.”

“We knew that you would interrupt us any minute,” Shiro pointed out. “I’m just surprised that it took you this long to do it.”

“I had to get something.” Kuron dropped a bottle of lube onto Shiro’s chest. “Keith wouldn’t exactly like it if I went in dry.”

Keith stared at the lube bottle. A shudder wracked his body as it truly hit him that they were about to do this. He was truly about to fuck the hottest twins in the city. Shiro looked at him with so much love and when he looked to Kuron, the same look was reflected on his face. If Keith ever wanted to try his hand a threesome, this would be the perfect first time to do it.

“What do you say, Keith?” Shiro asked, his voice full of love. “Are you ready to take us both?”

He let out a shaky breath and nodded his head. “Yes.” Keith laughed. “I’m so ready for this…”

“Good,” Kuron said through a chuckle. “Because we are going to make you feel so good, baby.”

Keith shuddered. He always liked it when Shiro called him baby, but Kuron calling him it? It sounded amazing.

Shiro snatched the bottle from his chest just as Kuron firmly pinned Keith down to him. The brothers shared a quick kiss before Kuron reared back. He popped the bottle open and dribbled some over the crack of Keith’s ass. The liquid was cool, and Keith jumped from the sensation. Fingers were rubbing the slick liquid over his rim, pressing teasingly into him.

“I bet I can feel Shiro’s cock when I put my fingers in,” Kuron said in Keith’s ear. “Shiro’s cock may be big, but when you have us _both_ in you, you’ll never feel the same full feeling ever again.”

Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. He couldn’t wait for it to happen. His hole squeezed around Shiro’s cock, pulling a moan out of him.

“I think he likes that idea,” Shiro said. He leaned forward and kissed the underside of Keith’s jaw. “I can’t wait to feel us inside you, baby. You’re going to feel so _good.”_

“Let me get him ready for us then.” Kuron pulled his fingers away and slicked them up.

Keith looked over his shoulder to watch his fingers dip down to his asshole and push a single finger into him. A sigh escaped him, arching his back to take more of his finger into him. He pressed his face into Shiro’s neck, whimpering with every twist Kuron did. It felt so good to feel him rubbing his insides and pressing against Shiro’s cock. Why had it taken them so long to do this?

“Are you ready for another one?” Kuron asked. His voice was like a purr above Keith.

He didn’t trust his voice. All he could do was nod his head and press his face closer into Shiro’s skin.

“You’ll need to speak up, baby. Kuron is a sadist without vocal consent,” Shiro said. “One time, he edged me for hours until I finally told him I could handle more.”

Keith whimpered. “Give me another one, Kuron. I can take it.”

“That’s our baby.” Kuron pulled his finger out and teased another finger into him. Two fingers stretched him open, curling and catching on his rim.

“So good… So _fucking good!”_ Keith whined.

Shiro slipped a hand between their bodies to tease his dick. He rolled it beneath his thumb and moved his fingers down to tease where their bodies connected. Keith ground against Shiro’s hand, whimpering when he sped up his touch. His mind was swirling in pleasure as he rode Shiro’s cock and pushed back against Kuron’s fingers.

“Oh, man… I don’t think I’m going to last long,” Keith whimpered out.

“We can’t have that, baby,” Kuron and Shiro said at once. During any other moment, they all would have laughed at their unison.

“I’m almost done prepping you,” Kuron assured. He pulled his fingers out, slicked them up more, then pushed three back into him. _“Fuck,_ does Shiro never fuck you back here? You’re so fucking _tight.”_

Shiro rolled his eyes. “When you have a boyfriend ready to hop on your dick the moment he can, you don’t get the chance to fuck any other hole. Keith knows what he wants.”

And he was right. Too often had Keith climbed onto Shiro’s lap, got him hard, and rode him until they cummed together. It was only a few rare times that Shiro ever got the chance to fuck his ass. Having Kuron in his ass would be a different experience, but he was ready for it—he was _hungry_ for it to happen.

Keith closed his eyes and whimpered as Kuron continued to stretch him slowly. He did his best to remind himself that it would be worth it in the end. Shiro whispered his usual patience line into his ear. If his cock wasn’t deep in his hole and his brother’s fingers weren’t in his ass, he would have slapped his chest. This wasn’t the time to talk about mottos and how they would benefit Keith at the moment.

Kuron’s fingers left him and he gasped. He was waiting for this moment. Keith spread his legs wider, ready for whatever he was going to get.

“I can’t believe I’m going to _finally_ do this,” Kuron whispered as he slicked up his cock. He moved to hover over them both. “Are you ready for this?”

 _“Yes!”_ Keith cried out.

“He might hop on your dick if you don’t hurry,” Shiro warned.

Kuron chuckled. He leaned down to kiss Shiro then turned his head to kiss Keith. “Take a deep breath for us, baby.”

Keith did just that. A cock entered his ass slowly, stretching him further than he ever felt before. He could feel their cocks touching each other through the thin piece of flesh within him. When Kuron’s hips met his ass, all three of them let out a satisfying sound.

“Fuck… holy _fuck…”_

Shiro kissed along Keith’s face. “Are you alright? Is it too much?”

Keith shook his head. “N-no, it’s just… _perfect.”_ He tossed his head back and whimpered.

Grinding his hips back, he tried to entice the two brothers to start fucking him. They both gripped him by his hips and waist, holding him in place. The grip was bruising, and Keith could already see the marks forming in his mind's eye. He loved the way Shiro and Kuron were treating him. He needed to have them deep inside him, pushing around his insides until they fit even more perfectly within him.

“I’m going to start, okay?” Kuron said into his ear. “Let us know if it hurts and we’ll let you adjust more. _Don’t_ forget to tell us.”

Keith nodded his head. He just wanted them to start and fuck him like the good slut he was.

Kuron’s hips slowly retreated, the drag of his cock stroking beautifully against Keith’s walls. He placed a hand on his back, bracing himself as he pushed his hips back in just as slowly. As he moved in, Shiro pulled out. They moved back and forth in this pattern. It was clearly something they had done plenty of times before with other partners before Keith. They were giving him time to get used to the feeling—to get used to them stretching and filling him up.

But Keith lacked patience. He felt that he was ready for them to give him the full package of their dual fucking. If he could handle Shiro’s cock with ease, he could handle both at the same time.

When Shiro thrust in, Keith ground himself down onto him. “Shiro… Wouldn’t it be nice to fuck me like you always do?” He leaned forward until their lips were just a hair-width apart. “Isn’t it nice to fuck me good and hard when I’m all loose for you?”

Shiro groaned. He tossed his head back and bit his lip. “Kuron, he’s right. This is absolute _torture.”_

Kuron chuckled behind Keith. He placed his chin on a pale shoulder, stilling his hips while his brother continued to move. “Do you really think you can handle that, though? I mean, we do tend to get a little _rough_ when we’re warmed up.”

Wasn’t that the point of all this? Keith wouldn’t have agreed if he believed he couldn’t handle it.

He reached behind him and gripped Kuron’s hair, his nails scratching over his scalp. _“Fuck me like you mean it.”_

Those were the magic words that Kuron needed to hear. He looked his brother in the eye and they both subtly nodded. A gasp left Keith as they shifted to change their positions. Both brothers were on their knees while Keith hovered between them, inches above the couch. In this position, he could feel their cocks slipping deeper into him and it pulled a whimper for him.

“When this is over, and you can’t walk straight,” Kuron said in his ear, “remember that you _asked_ for this.”

All sense of pattern was thrown out the window. Shiro and Kuron didn’t take turns fucking into Keith. They plowed into him, stretching him out beyond his limits. His legs were spread wider until they ached from the stretch. Large hands dug into his thighs and hips harder than before. By the time all this was over, Keith would be covered in bruises.

And he couldn’t wait to see them all, pressing his fingers into dark circles.

They had taken over his neck, each twin taking a side. Keith chewed on his bottom lip as he felt their teeth sinking in. He was overwhelmed by all the sensations overpowering him—their cocks slipping in and out of his holes, their hands on his thighs and hips, their mouths on his neck. At any moment, he would forget his own name. With how they were fucking him, it was a wonder that Keith hadn’t already forgotten it.

Shiro grabbed his hand and brought it to his stomach. A pitiful groan escaped him. Keith could feel his stomach distending with each thrust they did into him. They were deep inside him, their cocks a battering ram as they pushed aside his organs. Feeling Shiro in him was one thing, feeling both was completely different and it turned him on even more.

“You’ve never been this tight before, Keith,” Shiro whispered to him. He groaned and pressed his face into his neck. _“Fuck,_ I feel like you’re squeezing my dick in all the right places. You feel so good—I love you.”

Keith whimpered and rolled his hips as best as he could. It was hard while he was being suspended by their hands. Kuron kissed at his temple as he slipped a hand between his and Shiro’s body. Fingers found Keith’s dick and Kuron rolled it between his fingers. Keith’s entire body shook as pleasurable surges ran through him.

It was all so much. His legs were shaking with strain, his throat was sore from moaning, and his dick was hard pressed in Kuron’s hands. He wouldn’t be able to last for much longer. The threshold was just out of reach and he only managed to tip over it when Shiro moved a hand to his hole, plunging a single finger in beside his cock.

Keith’s body curled up as he cummed, clenching around the two dicks inside him. The Shirogane brothers hissed from the tightness and stopped fucking him. When it seemed that Keith had come down from his high, they fucked him even harder.

He was like a limp doll between them, leaning against Kuron’s chest while he was fucked. His eyes rolled to the back of his head each time Shiro’s cock pressed against him in just the right way. They were rougher with him as he rode on the aftermath of his orgasm. With their fuck toy happy and pliant, it was their turn to fuck him until they finally cummed.

Kuron didn’t seem to change much from the way he was fucking Keith, but Shiro? Shiro was thrusting him into him even rougher than usual. He seemed desperate to fill Keith up, to push all his cum inside his small body. Keith wished he could wrap his legs around him and pull his hips in closer. Instead, he lowered himself and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

Their tongues moved together, muffling the sounds that tried to leave from their lips. Kuron was whispering in Keith’s ear, telling him how beautiful he looked kissing Shiro and filled up with their cocks. It seemed impossible that he was ready to cum a second time, but it was there, building up like a slow stream from a faucet.

Keith tossed his head back as he cummed, giving nothing to the two brothers fucking him. They hardly paid attention to his second orgasm as they slammed harder into him. Their hips pressed against Keith as they cummed, filling him up with more heat than he could handle. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as they rode out their orgasms. Kuron was kissing along his neck and shoulders were Shiro peppered his face in kisses.

At one point, Keith figured he must have passed out. When he woke up, he was laying on Shiro’s chest as they cleaned the cum from his holes. He yawned and buried his face between Shiro’s pecs. He allowed them to clean him up until there was nothing else dripping from him. Keith didn’t dare to admit that he would miss the full sensation of their cum inside him.

Kuron walked away to the kitchen, leaving them alone.

“I can’t believe I just did that,” Keith whispered. His voice was still a little hoarse.

“Neither can I,” Shiro answered. “When Kuron brought it up to me, I didn’t think you would go for it. We’ve had partners before that didn’t want to share us or were simply turned off by the idea. That usually ended up with one of us getting their heart broken.”

Keith snorted. “Then they’re vanilla as fuck and aren’t great to be around.”

“You got that right.” Kuron returned and sat down on the floor beside the couch. He held out a cup of water to Keith, angling the straw within it to his lips. “Drink. I want to see at least half of it gone.”

A whimper left Keith, but it was silenced by a stern look from Kuron. He wrapped his lips around the straw and took long drags of it until he had swallowed half. Kuron pulled the glass away and handed the rest for Shiro to drink up.

“Thank you for humoring us, Keith,” Kuron said. “I had a good time with you two.”

“Me too.” Keith chewed on his swollen lip. “I wouldn’t mind doing this again. Maybe not every week, but maybe make it a monthly thing?”

Kuron and Shiro looked at each other. It was clear that neither of them expected to get that much out of Keith. They had expected to have a single session together and that was it.

“You don’t have to do that,” Kuron said sternly. “I didn’t expect this to go beyond that and I’m not asking for more. What we did was more than enough for me.”

“I know, but _I_ want more.”

Shiro and Kuron shuddered at Keith’s declaration. They had never heard anyone want them both so passionately before.

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked, forcing Keith to look at him. “If you’re just saying that to make us happy—”

“I’m not,” Keith assured. “Maybe I don’t want a relationship with Kuron, but I don’t mind having you two with hands down my pants occasionally. …. That is if you’d have me of course.”

Kuron chuckled. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Keith’s forehead. “Of course we do. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to grab a couple of movies and a blanket so that we can start an extensive aftercare session. Don’t get into trouble while I’m gone.”

Keith smiled and placed his chin on Shiro’s chest, earning a smile in return. Things were going to work out between them.

**Author's Note:**

> ... i went a little hardcore on this one and i have no regrets. i do adore this piece. ♥
> 
> find me on twitter, [tumblr](https://perversionsao3.tumblr.com/), or talk dirty to me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions). ♥


End file.
